The present invention relates to a flexible, retractable tape measure and more particularly to a pencil sharpener which may be an accessory to the tape measure, or provided integral with the tape measure at the time of manufacture and sale of the tape measure.
It is well known in the construction, carpentry and woodworking professions that when measuring pieces of material a pencil is used to mark the desired measurement as identified by the tape measure. Due to the roughness of the material being measured, the lead in a pencil is worn down and must be frequently sharpened to obtain an accurate mark for the measurement of the material.
It has been the practice in the past to use either a pocket knife, or a utility knife to sharpen the pencil which is very time consuming and could be dangerous due to the sharpness of these knives.
The following utility and design U.S. patents relating to the subject matter of the present application has been uncovered in a search. Utility Patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 503,794; 4,744,150 and 5,040,256 and U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 324 184; 339,536 and 341,545.